Star Crossed Lovers
by catsaretriangles
Summary: Haruka x Taiki femslash oneshot/ They were like yin and yang but yet they still managed to fall in love with each other. Not even the galaxies separating them could keep them apart.


They were an odd pair, complete opposites like yin and yang. One was wild and reckless, not giving a fuck about what anyone else thought of her. She was free like the wind and had no desire to be tamed, she played by her own rules. The other was intellectual, serious and quiet with a cold exterior. She liked stability and she preferred to do things how they were supposed to be done.

Yet they still managed to fall in love with each other.

Uranus had broken up with Neptune a long time ago. Yes she loved the other sailor scout but over time she slowly realized she cared about her more as a friend and comrade. She considered her to be her best friend yet she couldn't see a future with her. She was attracted to her but that wasn't enough. When she looked at her she couldn't picture herself kissing her or starting a family with her. She was in love with her looks and the serenity she brought to her life, but she wasn't in love with her the person.

Neptune had taken all of this surprisingly well. She had simply nodded her head and said that she'd seen it coming. The two exchanged a long tight hug and promised that they'd always remain best friends.

Around a year later Neo queen Serenity had invited the sailor starlights to visit Crystal Tokyo since it had been years since they'd last seen one another. Uranus had originally been opposed to the idea but when she saw that one particular starlight, her heart fluttered violently in her chest.

That first exchange between them was incredibly awkward, as Uranus was in shock from all the emotions flooding her body. The starlight had approached her to say hello and the normally confident sailor scout froze up.

Maker stared at the sailor scout in front of her who was frozen in place. "Daijoubu?" she asked softly, her deep voice shaking the other women out of her trance.

"Um hai." the blonde responded, her cheeks turning the shade of a tomato.

The brunette giggled, causing the other girl's cheeks to turn an even darker shade of red. The two wound up talking for the rest of the day and Uranus could feel her suspicions about the starlights slowly fading away.

The day eventually ended though and they had to say goodbye but they told each other that they'd keep in touch. And they did. Over the next few years they would visit each other whenever they got the chance and Uranus slowly found herself falling in love with the auburn haired starlight.

She told Neptune about these feelings who tried to offer advice even though they both knew it was false hope. Uranus could never be with Maker as she lived in another galaxy and neither one of them would leave their princess for romance. So her former lover became her shoulder to cry on and was her voice of reason.

But then one day all of those feelings came spilling out of her like water pouring from a fountain. She'd been invited by Maker to a ceremony on Kinmoku to celebrate the 10 years since they'd restored their planet. Neptune had accompanied her as a guest and to make sure that she didn't do anything stupid regarding the younger sailor scout.

The two had front row seats in the audience, it was a wonderful view of the stage and Uranus could see everything clearly from her seat. The chatter of the people around her overwhelmed her senses, but the noise dulled to merely a buzz in her ears when a certain starlight walked on stage.

She was the first one of the three who walked on, her auburn hair tied neatly back into it's normal ponytail, her black sailor fuku was smooth without wrinkles and fit tightly to her body and her purple eyes shined with pride as a small grin rested on her lips.

The blonde could feel her heart thumping in her chest as her focus remained on that one woman. Millions of thoughts flooded through her head and the emotions were too much for her to bare. She had to let them out or else they were going to eat her alive.

The ceremony came to a close and the blonde immediately rushed off to find Maker, leaving Neptune behind in the crowd. Her boots made loud clicking noises as she ran, looking in every direction for the purple eyed soldier.

Eventually she spotted her standing off to the side talking to Princess Kakyuu. "Maker!" she yelled, as she ran towards her.

The brunette looked up and smiled when she saw the blonde. "Uranus, I'm so glad you could make it." she said, once the other scout had reached her.

Uranus gave her a meek smile. "It's no problem." she said as she tried to catch her breath. "Listen do you think we could talk in private?"

Maker gave her a confused look but still nodded in response. "Sure, follow me." she said as she lead the other girl towards the palace garden. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked once they had stopped walking.

The blonde nervously gulped as all of her emotions came flooding through her head once again. She looked at the other woman in front of her who was eyeing her with patient violet eyes. She knew what she had to do even if it meant she would lose Maker as a friend, she had to take this risk.

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist earning her an odd look. "Uranus what ar-" she began to ask but was cut off by a pair of lips on top of hers.

Uranus closed her eyes and her whole body relaxed. She had wanted this for so long and now she could put her mind to rest. She felt arms wrap themselves around her neck and she felt the other woman kissing back. She tasted like cinnamon and coffee and her lips were soft and smooth. She never wanted this moment to end.

But it did when Maker suddenly pulled away from her. "Gomen, I have to go." she muttered before rushing off.

"Maker!" she yelled but the other girl was too far away to hear. Tears filled her eyes but she tried to blink them away.

"Uranus!" She turned around to see Neptune running towards her. The blue haired girl took one look at her and sighed. "You told her your feelings didn't you?"

"I kissed her." the blonde whispered, tears falling down her cheeks now. "And she kissed back. But then she took off."

Neptune shook her head in frustration as she hugged the other woman tightly. "I thought this would happen eventually." she said softly as she rubbed her friend's back.

Uranus hugged back and let out a small sob. "I never thought I'd say this but I don't want to lose her. I know I hated her back on Earth but now she's one of my closest friends and I may have just screwed everything up." she said sadly before another sob escaped her throat.

The blue haired soldier let out another sigh. "I know, but right now you need to give her space and let her come to you when she's ready."

The other woman nodded meekly and more tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm scared Neptune. Nothing ever scares me but this does." she said meekly, her heart aching as she spoke.

"I know, I know." Neptune said sweetly, as she tightened her grip around her friend. "Let's go home." she whispered pulling away from the blonde.

Uranus nodded and in a flash they were back in Crystal Tokyo.

A day later Uranus sat in the palace library gently drumming her fingers against the marble surface of the table in front of her. She wasn't on guard duty at the moment and she couldn't focus on anything besides Maker.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Neo Queen Serenity smiling down at her. "You have a visitor waiting for you at the palace entrance." she said softly before walking away.

The blonde soldier sighed and stood up, slowly making her way towards the palace doors. Pluto and Venus were on guard there and they each gave a slight nod to her as she past.

She walked out the doors and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. There stood Maker in all her beauty and elegance. "Hello Uranus." she said quietly, her voice lacking any emotion at all.

"M-maker, about yesterday I didn't m-"

The brunette cut her off before she could finish. "Don't. Let's take this somewhere private." she said quietly, extending her hand to the other scout.

Uranus nodded and grabbed her hand tightly. She lead her towards the back of the palace far away from Mercury and Neptune who were on guard there. She turned to the other girl and let out a small sigh. "Gomenasai Maker. I shouldn't have kissed you yesterday."

"Uranus I'm not mad about it. It just took me by surprise that's all."

The blonde looked up at her and their eyes met. "What are you saying?"

Maker sighed and rubbed her forehead. "We can't be together Uranus. You and I both know that. We live in separate galaxies and it's not as easy as just one of us leaving for the other person. We each have a princess to protect and I'm not leaving Kakyuu just as I'm sure you wouldn't leave Serenity."

"But we could still make this work."

The brunette looked up at her, her violet eyes filled with confusion. "How?"

"Did you like the kiss yesterday?"

"Hai but that doesn't change anything."

"Maker we can still be together even if we are galaxies apart. We stayed friends for a long time and we visited each other so why can't we be together and do the same thing? It's not the same thing as being together all the time but I want to be with you Maker." Uranus said quietly.

"Uranus..."

"Onegai Maker, I've never felt this way about anyone before. Can't we give this a try? You and me?" she asked softly as she reached out a hand to stroke the other woman's cheek.

Maker sighed and their eyes connected again. She was silent for a few minutes before she spoke. "Alright, I suppose we can try." she said, giving the other girl a small smile.

The blonde's face lit up and she immediately leaned forward to kiss her. Their lips connected and soon her arms were around the younger girl's waist, and her arms were around her neck. They pulled apart and a smile lingered on both of their faces.

"I have to go but I'll be back when I have the chance." Maker whispered as she pulled away before she was gone in a flash of light.

Time passed and soon they were officially dating. Whenever one of them wasn't on duty they would rush off to see the other where they'd laugh and talk for hours.

Uranus realized over time that Maker truly was her other half. Neptune had been her rock the one to keep her stable and keep her from bursting out in angers. She controlled her emotions and made her into a more 'perfect' version of herself.

With Maker she was free to be herself. Maker let her unleash her anger and emotions and let her be her flawed self but she still loved her unconditionally.

Neptune was someone she wanted to be with, she was calm and pleasant to be around. She made her happy and would be considered an ideal match for someone like her.

But Maker truly understood her and balanced her out. Maker's quietness and coldness balanced out her outgoing personality. When she was with her she felt whole and complete.

Neptune was someone she wanted but Maker was someone she needed. Neptune was a perfect match but Maker was her other half.

Even though they were galaxies apart they were meant to be together. Sometimes Uranus hated being a sailor scout for that particular reason but then she remembered that if she wasn't a sailor scout she never would have met Maker. Even if they might never be able to live together and raise a family together.

She loved Maker with all of her heart and she knew that the brunette felt the same. They weren't perfect but their imperfections made them perfect together.

And as Uranus stood in the palace garden staring up at the pitch black sky, she smiled as she thought about everything she'd gone through and everything she would go through.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she heard a soft giggle in her ears. "Enjoying the night sky?"

She softly shook her head and turned around, still able to make out those purple eyes she loved so much in the blackness of the night. "Not as much now." she said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because you're here and I'd rather look at you."

Maker laughed. "God you're so cheesy."

Uranus smiled and brushed a lock of auburn hair behind the other girl's ear. "Maybe but I know you wouldn't have me any other way." she said before kissing her softly.

The other girl kissed back before pulling away. "By the way I brought this for you." she whispered, handing her a single red rose.

"Arigatou."

"It's no problem, now I have to go. I have to be on guard duty right away, there's a big ball going on tonight but I'll be back soon."

"Ok ashiteru."

"I love you too." the brunette responded, kissing her gently before she was off in a beam of light.

Uranus smiled up at the sky as she watched the shooting star disappear. She knew she'd be back soon but maybe one day they wouldn't need to say goodbye.


End file.
